


Unexpected Visitor

by Shiroi1062



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Funny, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Frustration, Stranger Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiroi1062/pseuds/Shiroi1062
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto opens the door expecting to verbally abuse the visitor before sending him on his way. Yeah, doesn't happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Written because sometimes I just need to get the porn out of my head. Excuse the lack of effort and acceptance/reckless abondon on Naruto's part because...who honestly wouldn't want to be boned by Sasuke.

Friday afternoon, and Naruto was driving home like a maniac. Tires screeching against asphalt, the smell of burnt rubber reaching his nostrils. Two sharps turns later, he was whirling into the parking lot, just barely positioning himself inside the parking lines. The blond, blue eyed man jumped out the driver's side, grinning as he glanced at his watch.  

"New record, fuck yeah!" He whooped to no one in particular, throwing a fist in the air.  

He turned on his heel to start the short trek towards his apartment complex. Reaching the door, he pulled out his keys from the front pocket of his jeans, carefully inserting one into the keyhole. He turned the knob and pushed. It didn't budge.  

"Piece of shit!" He cursed at it before graciously kicking it open in one fierce blow. "That's what I thought."  

Stepping into the threshold, Naruto slammed the door shut, making his way into the living room, a little white paper on the kitchen counter going unnoticed. He stood there for a minute before shrugging off his dirty white shirt and tossing it carelessly to the side. He made his way towards his bedroom, ignoring the door to his roommate's living quarters. He ruffled around his drawers for a bit, trying to find something decent to wear.  

"Ah, screw it," he muttered as he headed for the bathroom. "No one's here anyway." 

Turning the knob for the hot water, he peeled away the rest of his clothing, letting them fall to the floor in a heap. He tested the water with the tips of his fingers before flipping a switch to turn on the shower. A moment passed by before he jumped in, relishing in the feeling of warm water hitting the stiff muscles in his back. After finishing his cleaning routine, again, he stood there, an arm on the wall to keep him balanced. The water felt nice....really nice. He stared bemusedly at his slowly rising cock. A shower was turning him on? Really? Fuck, he really needed to get laid. He sighed dejectedly as he turned off the water and stepped out of the tub. Wrapping a worn out orange towel around his waist, he left the bathroom, heading towards the living room once again, dripping wet hair and all. He had just flopped himself on the sofa, intent on just lying there, when he heard a soft knock on the door. 

 _Who in the?_ Naruto thought, groaning as he lifted his body off the cushions. _I swear to God, if its another one of those salesmen, I'm going to strangle him and toss his lifeless body somewhere in the Pacific._ Flinging the door open, he opened his mouth to tell the other person off. 

"What the fuck do you..." He trailed off as he stared at the stranger standing at his doorway. "...want."  

The man outside was sin on legs. Midnight hair, skin white as new milk, lean body, on par with a professional athlete, was emphasized by his casual suit. Sweet Jesus, those eyes. They spoke of hidden pleasures and dark secrets. Naruto licked his lips, eyeing the other man. The stranger mirrored his scrutinization, watching droplets of water slowly make their way down his frame before disappearing into the towel, cool expression set firmly in place. Interesting. 

"Er, can I help you?" 

The tall, dark man raised his eyes to look Naruto in the face. With an eyebrow cocked, he simply said, "I believe I'm here to help _you_." 

Naruto was taken aback, confusion written on his face. "What do you mean? You're the one that knocked on my door, pal." 

A deep rumble emanated from the other man's chest. _Was he laughing at him?_ Naruto thought, offended. _That little shit._ "Look buddy, I don't know what your problem is, but if you're just here to be a fucking asshole, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." 

"You're not my usual desperate, worn out client, but I think we can work something out." The stranger smirked, "I know this isn't what you asked for, but I have a feeling you'll enjoy this anyway." 

"Wha-?" Was all the fair-haired idiot was able to stumble out before the other man slammed a suspicious white cloth over his mouth and nose, mischievous glee flashing in his eyes. His head swam and the room went dark. 

Naruto slowly floated back to consciousness, body feeling like a sack of bricks. He groaned, and attempted to stretch out aching limbs only to find himself...bound and gagged. The fuck? His brain slipped into overdrive as he scanned the rest of his body. He was leaning against his headboard, arms and legs tied to opposite bed posts. The chains long enough to cut him some slack, but not allow him escape. A black, silk tie was wrapped around his head, preventing him from calling out. A rustle to his left brought his attention to the stranger standing there, arrogant smirk stretching his features. 

The cool metal of Naruto's chains snapped in place as he tried to fling himself at the other man. A powerful urge to wrap all ten digits around a pale neck the only thing keeping him from thinking rationally. "Mother fucker!" His snarl came out muffled, blocked by the gag.  The dark man stepped towards the bed, all ample grace and fluid movements as he sat himself at the edge furthest from Naruto.

"Now, now. Is that any way to speak to your guest?" He chuckled darkly when Naruto shot him a vicious glare. "Don't be like that, and here I was, willing to make a deal." His smirk only grew when he noticed the other man's eyes narrow skeptically. “Nothing terribly horrible, I assure you. Just an exchange of names, get to know each other a little better." 

The frown Naruto wore deepened. "Why the fuck should I trust anything you tell me?" He muffled out. 

The stranger merely looked at him, eyes once again appraising him. "I told you before that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, I'm only here to help. Judging by your current...state, I'd say you need it badly." 

At this, the blond man stared down his lower half, erect member straining against the towel, mocking him. Naruto cursed, twisting his body to try and hide both his reddened face and blatant desire. A stuttered "shut up" mumbled quietly.  

The stranger's smirk morphed into a full blown grin, a cause for alarm. "If you promise to cooperate, I'll remove the gag, and keep it off," he leaned further onto the bed, a hand brushing Naruto's outer thigh, to whisper in his ear, "What do you say?" 

The man tied to the bed swallowed thickly, eyeing the pale digits by his leg, suppressing a shiver. Blue eyes darted back and forth as Naruto slowly brought his head up and down in a curt nod.  

"Good boy." Pale hands moved up and towards the saliva soaked gag, pulling it away gently. "Now-" 

"I'm Naruto. Nice to-" White dentures flashed as the blond surged forward, teeth snapping at the digits that dared touch him so familiarly. "-meet you, you perverted sonofa- mmph!" 

Once again, the stranger deftly rendered him incapable of comprehensible speech with the sodden tie. "That wasn't very nice," he tsked, "Naruto." 

At the sound of his name spilling from the other man's lips, Naruto's cock jerked in anticipation. He glared down at it. Traitor. 

"Even though you really don't deserve to know at this point, I'm Sasuke." Again, the dark man leaned into Naruto, hands slapping against the headboard on either side of his head. Sensuous lips lightly brushed a tan ear, "It seems you've decided not to play nice...unfortunately for you, two can play at that game." 

With that, the newly named man bit down harshly at the juncture between neck and shoulder below him, ripping a strangled "fucking shit!"  from Naruto's throat. Teeth still firmly clamped onto the sensitive flesh, Sasuke let his hands wander over the lithe form beneath him before releasing the hold has mouth had on the smooth skin.  

Naruto's body jerked visibly at the feeling of rough palms ghosting over his flesh, leaving goose bumps in their wake. Cupping his neck, squeezing his shoulders, descending over his chest and belly, fingers stopping only to sink firmly into the straining muscles of his hips.  

The blond man let loose an incoherent string of words as he felt his body pulled flush against the other man, a warm, wet tongue licking a trickle of water up his neck and behind his ear. _Holy mother of God_ , Naruto groaned to himself, _he hasn't even done anything to me, yet I'm excited as all hell. Fucking bastard, I'll kill him!_

While the blond man fought against his own chaotic thoughts, Sasuke removed his right hand from the man's hip, hastily slipping it under the short orange towel to grip the hardened member hidden underneath. Dark eyes raised in time to see Naruto's terse expression vanish as he went slack jawed, eyes rolling towards the ceiling. A slow smirk graced his features as he heard a low murmur that sounded suspiciously like, "ah, fuck yes", come from the other man. 

Before he could resist the impulse, Naruto bucked his hips into the hand holding his privates. Eyes like saucers, the fair-haired man shook his head in terror. "No no no, I didn't mean to do that, I don't- ahhhhn, fuck!" The hand on his dick had twisted a thumb at his head before sliding down and back up in one quick jerk. "N-no more, no- ugh." Sasuke's hand resumed its stroking, movements alternating between speeds, the pad of his thumb brushing his tip and the back of his balls with each rise and fall. Naruto continued to muffle out protests, but they were weak, even to his own ears. 

"Don't lie to yourself, Naruto." Sasuke whispered, tone throaty as he enunciated every syllable in the blonde's name, earning himself a violent shudder from said man. He applied pressure to the hardened piece of flesh in his hand, "What do you say Naruto, willing to comply?" 

Apparently, lack of sexual activities and molestation by a man out of anyone's wet dream, causes a loss of inhibitions because Naruto found himself nodding vigorously. Hips thrusting shamelessly into that wicked hand, he assisted Sasuke's free hand in lifting away the silk gag from tired jaws by pushing at it with his tongue. "I swear to God, if you make me regret this..." Naruto growled, saliva dripping down his chin. 

"Wouldn't dream of it." The offensive brightly colored towel was ripped away from a tan body, exposing Naruto's undeniable arousal. Sasuke climbed his way up the rest of the bed to settle himself between tan legs. "If things go right, I might just be willing to unchain you...well, most of you," pale lips smirked, face angling towards a flushed one. 

"Why you- " Naruto's retort was cut short by a warm mouth crashing onto his, wet tongue taking advantage of his open mouth and plunging inside. Naruto gave a soft moan at the feeling of Sasuke's tongue meeting his own, slick muscles dancing in his mouth. The blonde's breathing turning ragged as teeth bit his lips and tongue, stopping only to suck and repeat. 

Sasuke pulled away with a grunt to survey his handiwork. Naruto was a sight to behold, glazed eyes, flushed face, red swollen lips with drool dripping from one corner. Not to mention the dick leaking with pre-cum, clear fluid running down the shaft. He felt his own cock harden in his slacks uncomfortably. 

"You need to cut that shit out, asshole." 

"Quit what?" Coal eyes blinked innocently. 

A blue eye twitched in indignation. "Not letting me finish my goddamn sentences!" 

"Where's the fun in that?" 

Motherfucker. Naruto glowered, if it wasn't totally impossible, he would have been steaming out the ears. An inner Naruto grinned wickedly. _'Two can play at that game',_  he mocked in his head. _I'm gonna shove those words right up his ass._ When azure eyes locked with black, the blond summoned as much unadulterated lust into his expression, licking his lips slowly, sensually. "That's what you consider fun?" Bare hips rolled and bucked. "I think you can come up with something a little more...entertaining. Don't you?" 

Sasuke stiffened, dark eyes clouding over. "You shouldn't have done that." 

"Oh? Done what?" Mock innocent blink. 

A low growl emanated from the fully clothed man. Without further ado, he once again palmed the bobbing erection before him, lowering his head to lay his tongue warm and flat at the base of the other man's shaft and licking a path up and over the head. Naruto gave out a strangled gasp. Sasuke smeared the excess saliva with a thumb. "Still wanna go there, Naruto?" 

A grit of teeth. "Yes." 

"I see."  

With that, Sasuke returned to his ministrations. He lightly pressed his nails into sensitive flesh, placing his tongue at the moist tip before enveloping his lips around the head and giving it a hard suck. A guttural moan was ripped from the man above him. Using that as an incentive, Sasuke enclosed heated lips around the swollen head, sucking harshly. Naruto let out a jagged sigh, every intake of breath increasing in its irregularity as he felt the man between his thighs treating his dick like the lollipop of fucking life. 

Onyx and blue collided, a cherry tongue stroked its way up again, lips removing themselves with a soft pop. Sasuke let his tongue hang just above the tip, drool glistening as it dripped from his open mouth to the cock just underneath. That same mouth drew up in a smirk. 

"Enjoying yourself?" 

"S-shut up." 

"No need to hold yourself back...I can see the impatience just rolling off your body, Naruto." 

"Didn't you hear me the first time asshole? Keep that shit to yourself." Naruto huffed, averting his gaze, cheeks a tomato red. 

"Looks like someone needs to learn some manners." 

"Excuse m-"  

A pale, unoccupied hand, suddenly found itself dragging fingers down to a pink puckered hole, using the saliva that Sasuke had so graciously provided. A thumb rubbed slow circles before letting a nail slowly press inside. Naruto's body gave a jerk and stiffened at the intrusion. 

"Not that I'm complaining," the blond man gasped, "but I don't usually take on the bottom role." 

"Oh? That's a surprise." An annoyed twitch from a sandy brow. "Why is that?" 

Naruto gave a cheeky grin. "My partner can't keep up with me. Let's just say I'm never...satisfied with the results." 

"Is that a challenge?" 

"Maybe." 

Sasuke quietly made his way off the bed, a sly smile in place. He walked toward a corner of the room where Naruto noticed a large black briefcase. Fingers moved to unclick the locks and reach inside to pull out a small silver key. The dark man stalked his way back to the occupied mattress. 

A tan neck moved in a silent swallow as pale fingers deftly inserted the key into the shackles holding his ankles in place, each snapping open in an audible clink. 

"There. That should help you out a little." 

"Uh, what about my hands?" Naruto shook his arms, rattling the chains. 

Sasuke spared a glance at the indicated area. "No." 

"What?! Why not?" 

"Its so much more entertaining this way." 

"Why you-" 

With that, Sasuke gripped sun-kissed hips and flipped Naruto unceremoniously, bound arms crossing at the wrist. Naruto let out a hallowed _oof_ as his breath left his lungs. 

"A little warning would be nice, you egotistical fuck." The blond scowled. 

"Hn." 

Before Naruto could make another retort, a firm hold returned to his hips, pulling them up until he was forced to his knees and elbows. Face once again flushing crimson at the lewd position he was placed in, Naruto twisted his neck towards the man behind him. 

"Is this really necessary?" 

"For what I plan to do to you? Yes." 

Blue eyes widened as Sasuke began unbuttoning his shirt, then glazed when he saw milky skin and elegant muscles in all their naked glory. His eyes slide down, trying to get a view of Sasuke's lower half, only for his gaze to be blocked by dark, low-cut slacks. 

"I think you're forgetting something." 

A neat, black brow rose in amusement. "That's for later. Now, less talking and more moaning, Naruto." 

"Oh ho, is that what's gonna- haaaaaa..." 

Sasuke placed his hands on tan buttocks, spreading the cheeks to lick from the back of Naruto's balls up to his twitching hole. He let his tongue circle the ring of muscles, slicking it up before sticking his tongue inside. There was a stifled groan from the body beneath him. Sasuke wiggled the wet muscle deeper, only to pull it out and repeat the process, fucking the hole with his tongue.  _Let me hear you scream._ _  
_

Deeming the blonde’s entrance slippery enough, he removed his tongue and allowed his thumbs to replace it.

Naruto bit his lip in an attempt to keep from voicing his enjoyment. Then he felt Sasuke press the tips of his thumbs into his ass and he couldn't help but let out a breathy, "S-Sasuke, n-not too much at once. I-it’s been a while." 

He felt the bed behind him shift as Sasuke leaned over his back, a thumb still in position, to whisper hotly in his ear, "I don't think it’s a matter of 'too much' but," A pale hand grasped his neglected dick, pumping the aching member once while a finger finally thrusted into his asshole, "a matter of 'not enough'." 

A sandy-colored head smashed into the pillow below him, barely muffling a high pitched moan.  

Sasuke smirked and leaned back, pulling his hands away to reach into his pocket. " You really are something to behold right now, Naruto. Glistening sweat, trembling muscles, ass in the air...not mentioning your perverted hole shivering in anticipation." 

Naruto's lean form shuddered as the sound of a cap popping open reached his ears. He turned his head to the side, keeping his face pressed into the pillow. Hazy eyes looked in Sasuke's direction. "What are you waiting for, Christmas?" 

A snort. "Hardly." 

"Then shut the fuck up and get on with it already." 

The dark-haired man grinned and rolled the warmed lubricant between his fingers before placing a digit over the ring of tissue that was Naruto's ass and slowly pushed it inside. The blonde’s head snapped up, a throaty sigh leaving his mouth. 

Naruto grit his teeth at the sensation of Sasuke's finger sinking in, joint by joint, finally resting at the knuckle. He cried out when the man behind him pulled the digit out only to slam it back in to rub at his insides, curling and uncurling. Drool slowly started to make its way out of Naruto's open, panting mouth as a second digit pushed in with the first, stretching him deliciously. He was so fucking aroused, excited, and frustrated. He wanted, no, needed to have more of this pleasure. The hand stroking his cock and being so wonderfully finger-fucked. It was too much, it wasn't fucking enough. 

"Ah ah ah, S-Sasuke, m-more. Give me more!" 

Sasuke felt his dick grow even harder, heart working overtime. How was it possible for someone to be so fucking sexy? Never in his life had he encountered someone like the man before him, he was damned if he ever let this man go. He was going to make the most of it, and then some. A growl emanated from deep in his throat as he pulled his hands away from Naruto, a whine from below, to grab tan hips and flip him back over. Sasuke took a moment to observe the man on the bed. Arms stretched above his head, he gave off such a vulnerable expression. Legs spread wide to expose his painfully erect member, hardened nipples, and wet glistening pink hole. How he wanted to run his hands all over that body, explore every inch. A lust-filled blue gaze followed his movements as he went to unbuckle his belt. 

Naruto was totally entranced by the taller man towering above him. White, almost translucent skin contrasting beautifully with his midnight hair. He trailed a path down his body with his eyes, from those dark enchanting orbs, proud chin, to the curve of his oh-so-kissable neck. He nervously continued his visual trek downwards. Broad chest muscled just right, the dips and curves of his abdomen and hips. Naruto swallowed hard when he saw those beautifully sculpted hands pull black boxers down to the knees, following equally dark slacks to the floor. Sasuke must have pulled his shoes and socks off along the way because there he knelt, in all his naked glory looking like all but a carved marble statue. Azure eyes zeroed in on the bobbing hardened dick in front of him, forcing him to swallow another lump in his throat. He was big. Naruto licked his lips, he couldn't wait for that to be fucking him senseless.  

"Show me a good time...Sasuke." Naruto spread his legs wider, knees bending. 

Another dark growl, a warning. 

Naruto thrusted his pelvis forward, further enticing the other man. "Come on, fuck me. Fuck me _hard_." 

Sasuke snapped. He grabbed a hold of the back of Naruto's knees, pushing them flush against his chest. He let his body meld against Naruto's, dicks rubbing together harshly, wonderfully. Sasuke leaned forward to lick a path up a Naruto's chin, his cheek, and to his ear to whisper, "You better fucking believe I will. You'll be screaming my name, Naruto." 

Said man shuddered violently, the anticipation only arousing him further. Tone low and husky, Naruto faced Sasuke dead on. "Unchain me." Fingers moved to clutch at the key that was discarded on the bed, making short work of the locks on his bindings. Naruto sighed in relief, rubbing his reddened and sore wrists. A pale hand reached for the newly freed appendages, lifting them above Naruto's head and pinning them there. His hiss of pain morphed into a groan as Sasuke crushed his body against his own, dicks rubbing against each other, faces inches apart. 

Sasuke let the other hand wander its way up Naruto's body, palming a firm thigh, the curve of a hip, over the dips of his abdomen, and finally to a hardened nipple. The blond sucked in his bottom lip, worrying it with his teeth as a thumb pressed and rubbed against the nub. "I really hope," Sasuke pinched the nipple roughly, making Naruto arch into the touch, "that you don't make me regret my choice." 

"Oh, you'll regret something," Sun-kissed legs wrapped around pale hips to roll in a languid circle; Sasuke groaned through clenched teeth, "Regret not letting me go sooner." With that, Naruto crashed his lips atop Sasuke's, running his tongue along his bottom lip and sucking it between his teeth. If sexy was a flavor, this man invented it. Naruto thrust his hips shallowly, increasing the friction between their bodies. This time, Sasuke couldn't hold back the guttural moan from escaping his throat as he snapped his hips in time with Naruto. 

"Fuck." Sasuke rasped out. "Alright, that's enough." He breathed in sharply at an electrifying change in position. "No more foreplay."  

"About fucking time."  

Naruto unwound his legs at the same time Sasuke freed the wrists below him. The black haired man reached for the discarded lube by his feet. He grunted at the feeling of the cold liquid hitting the warm skin of his erection. Sasuke watched Naruto watch him prepare himself, palming the head and shaft, then, seeing a pink tongue dart out to lick dry lips finally broke whatever resolve Sasuke had left. One hand still on his cock, he grabbed one of Naruto's legs behind the knee and pulled it up and over his shoulder.  

"Ahh Sasuke, yes..." Naruto moaned out when Sasuke finally, finally began to press against his hole. He didn't care if it hurt, he didn't care if this was a stranger. All his mind, his body, gave a damn about right now was this man before him about to fuck him raw. So when he felt Sasuke enter him in that achingly slow pace, sinking inside inch by scant inch, he was driven mad with want. _Oh, for fuck's sake_. Naruto bucked hard into Sasuke, forcing the other man's dick to become fully enveloped in his ass. 

"Jesus Christ!" 

Naruto chuckled, "You ready?" 

A smirk. "Are you?" 

Naruto could only nod as the hard flesh inside him pulled out until only the head was inside, then slammed its way back in. He arched off the bed, fingers clawing the crisp white sheets as Sasuke repeated the action. "Ohhh Sasuke, faster. Harder. _Please_!" 

"Well, since you asked me so nicely..." 

Sasuke clasped tan hips, nails digging in to begin a fast, brutal pace. Slim, white hips snapped back and forth with resounding slaps of flesh on flesh. A change in angle had Naruto screaming in ecstasy as Sasuke slammed against his prostate. Sasuke's thrusts became more and more animalistic in nature at every plea, whine, and moan out of Naruto's mouth. For once in his life, he absolutely loved how vocal his partner was being, it was all he could do to keep his own sounds of pleasure at a minimum, only shallow grunts and groans escaping his lips. 

"Ooh, ooh, fuck yes! Ahh holy shit, that's so fucking good!" Naruto had twisted onto his side, allowing Sasuke to use the leg on his shoulder as leverage to push himself deeper and deeper with every thrust. The delicious abuse to his prostate was bringing him so close to the edge, he could feel the edges of his vision going white. One hand still embedded in the covers, Naruto reached for the bouncing dick between his legs and stroked it harshly. Eyes tearing, saliva pooling at the edges of his mouth and down his chin, Naruto felt his body begin to tense up for his oncoming orgasm. " Ah ah ah, I-I'm coming, Sasuke, I'm-haaaaaaa!" 

Sasuke watched Naruto's back bend, eyes roll, and cum fly from his hand as he came. If he hadn't already been so close to the edge himself, the sight alone would have made him come. As it was, the clenching of Naruto's abdominal muscles increased the pressure on his dick, forcing his release and milking him for all he was worth. Face angled towards the ceiling, he groaned out Naruto's name as the last of his seed spurt inside.  

An exhausted, sweat drenched Naruto glanced at the man mirroring his own satisfied state. "S-Sasuke, that was-" 

A scream and something sounding suspiciously like shattering glass interrupted the men's sexual euphoria. Both a pair of opaque and cerulean eyes snapped towards the open doorway. 

"What the- Naruto!" 

A pretty blond woman stood at the bedroom entryway, hands on her hips. Large teal eyes widened further with every inch of the room she took in. Cuffs on the bed posts, clothes on the floor, two naked tangled bodies on a rumpled bed, and was that, oh dear Lord, she couldn't even bring herself to think it. 

"Ino?!" Naruto sputtered, clawing at the sheets in a pathetic attempt to cover himself. "What are you doing back so early?" He scratched the back of his head, a nervous habit he just couldn't seem to get rid of. 

"I left a note on the counter, you dumbass! I told you I was- wait, is that...Dr. Uchiha?!" 

Four blue eyes fixed on Sasuke, who only looked between the two and shrugged, clearly not giving a shit. 

"You know him?" A tan thumb pointed towards the man in question. 

"Duh! He's my...therapist..." 

"Your what, therapist?" 

The woman named Ino blushed prettily. "He's a sex consultant, he was just helping me out with...you know..."  

"You slept with him too?" 

"What?! No, you idiot! I was asking for advice about my sex life with Shikamaru! Dr. Uchiha is obviously gay." She huffed out. "We were supposed to have our first session today. I never would have figured that he would have mistaken the description of "blond and blue-eyed" for you. Although I shouldn't be surprised at how things turned out. You guys were made to bone each other." 

"Wha- Ino! He forced himself on me, he even tied me up! Who in their right mind carries this stuff around?!" Naruto continued to shout, arms flailing to try and emphasize his point. 

Finally, Sasuke, who had been silent throughout the exchange, chuckled softly. "Didn't you hear her? I'm a sex consultant. Along with the help I can provide verbally, I sell products to clients that are interested. In the case with you, I knew you weren't Miss Yamanaka, my intrigue simply got the best of me." Another nonchalant shrug of a shoulder. 

"Why you-" 

"Well," Ino said loudly, interrupting Naruto, clapping her hands together, "I guess I'll be on my way then." She took one last look between her bronze god of a roommate and lust-on-legs therapist. Together. Naked. On the bed. 

"Hey, um, Ino? Your nose is bleeding." 

She squeaked and slapped a hand over her nose. She let out an embarrassed giggle, "Don't mind me, I'm fine. You guys just...keep doing what you're doing." She grabbed the doorknob, slowly swinging it closed. "Not that I'm complaining but, close the door next time, Naruto."  

He sputtered, trying to find words with no success. 

Just before the door shut, Naruto heard Ino say, "I'm glad you finally got laid!" Then she walked away, laughing maniacally. Naruto blushed furiously, both men meeting the other's gaze. 

"I guess this is it?" 

A black brow arched. "I said I would help you, Naruto. Does this mean you're satisfied with just this?" 

He snorted, "Hardly. It’s gonna take more than that." 

Sasuke leaned over Naruto again, lips by his ear. "Is that a challenge?" 

He could feel the dick in his ass growing hard again, making his blood shoot to his own cock, igniting him again. Naruto smirked, "Maybe." 

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that I'm not used to writing for pleasure so sorry if some things don't sound right lol.


End file.
